


Soir de Scotch

by Nyx Midnight (nyxmidnight)



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Alternate Universe, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-06-02
Updated: 2002-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-20 17:40:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11340207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyxmidnight/pseuds/Nyx%20Midnight
Summary: Post-The Truth. Mulder, Krycek and Doggett share a motel room in Roswell, New Mexico, as well as a few bottles of scotch.





	Soir de Scotch

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

Soir de Scotch

## Soir de Scotch

#### by Nyx Midnight

TITLE: Soir de Scotch  
AUTHOR: Nyx Midnight   
**RATING: NC-17**  
ARCHIVES: The Doggett!Slash Archive, Down In The Basement and Gossamer have my blessings. Others, please drop me a line first. WARNING AND SUCH: Threesome. Also, my Krycek has two arms and didn't die in The Cursed Episode. SPOILERS: The Truth. Sort of.  
CHARACTERS: John Doggett, Alex Krycek, Fox Mulder DATE: Finished June 1, 2002  
DISCLAIMERS: Not mine, no way, but the series is over, so maybe now I can get them on sale? OBSCURE REFERENCES: Nothing an XPhile wouldn't know. FEEDBACK: ...as my friend, beta and occasional art muse Wolfsbride would say, is better than saving the world only to find out you've been killed off. Send praises and flames to . WHAT DROVE ME TO WRITE THIS: I don't remember, but I wish I did. 

A million thanks to Wolfsbride for beta-ing this despite her aversion towards PWP and to Neige for beta-ing the characterization somewhat. You rule, women. 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 

Mulder closed the door silently behind him. Doggett raised his head from his pillow. 

"So, Scully's asleep?" 

Mulder nodded. "Monica decided to stay with her." 

"Good," stated Krycek, lying on the other bed, as he raised his glass. "More scotch for us." 

Doggett rolled his eyes. "Go easy on the alcohol; you already had half the bottle." 

"No problem, we have plenty more," Krycek said as he pointed at a big brown paper bag next to his bed. He offered a glass to Mulder, who took it, then sat on the corner of the bed, his back to Krycek. Raising his glass in a toast, Krycek said, "to the sonofabitch watching us from down below. May Hell be a no-smoking zone." 

Mulder snorted. "Amen," he said before gulping down a mouthful of scotch, coughing as his brain registered the burning sensation. 

Doggett sipped his carefully. "So what now?" he asked, looking at both ex-agents. 

Mulder turned to look at Krycek, who shrugged. "For now, we drink and forget. I feel like spending the night lying to myself." With that said, he grabbed the almost-empty bottle and began drinking straight from it. 

"Won't be much different from all the nights of your life in the last seven years or so," Mulder muttered, contemplating the bottom of his now empty glass. 

Krycek raised an eyebrow. "And how's that different from YOUR nights for the past... hum, 30 years?" 

Mulder stared daggers at Krycek over his shoulders. At any other time, he'd have beaten the living crap out of him for that. However, tonight, with the sword of Damocles hanging above their heads, it just seemed... pointless. Useless. "Pour," he ordered, hastily handing his glass to Krycek. Krycek blinked, then poured what remained of the bottle he had been drinking from. Mulder brought his glass back to his lips and drank from it without any hesitation. 

Doggett looked at Mulder, then at Krycek, who had gotten rid of his glass at some point and had opened a new bottle of scotch to drink from it, then back at Mulder who requested more of the fiery liquid. "So that's it? After all those years of efforts, you give up? Just like that? Curtain falls, clap clap, thank you ladies and gents, hope you enjoyed the show?" 

Krycek pointed at Doggett with his bottle. "We're not giving up, we're just waiting for a fucking miracle. Now shut up and drink." 

Doggett bolted from the bed, spilling some scotch on the carpet. "Hey you son of a..." 

"Hey," Mulder said to Doggett, "he's MY punching bag." Then, to Krycek, "asshole." 

Krycek cocked his head to the side and brought the bottle back to his lips. "Ow," he commented before drinking another shot. 

Plopping back down on the bed, Doggett tilted his glass from side to side watching the dark liquid within. One, two, five, then twenty minutes passed, marked only by the red digital numbers of a bedside clock and the number of refills each men had. Outside, the wind began howling, filling in the silence that had fallen inside the tiny double room. By then, Mulder had managed to get Krycek to hand - or rather throw - him a pillow, and had settled it down on Krycek's legs to lean against it, since both he and Krycek refused to move from their spots on the bed. 

He was now lying on his stomach at the foot of the bed, his chest resting on the pillow on Krycek's legs. Doggett felt a slight prick of unease at this display of intimacy between the two men, but said nothing. Instead, he lay down on his own bed and looked up at the ceiling, grimacing when he saw the big crack above his head. "What do you suppose Scully and Reyes are doing now?" he asked suddenly. 

"Whatever your favorite lesbian fantasy happens to be," Mulder answered. 

Doggett eyed Mulder suspiciously, not sure if he was supposed to take him seriously or not. Krycek snorted. "OUR Saint Sister Scully of the Holy Martyrdom?" 

"I didn't know you were into nun action, Krycek." 

Krycek looked down at Mulder, the neck of the bottle resting against his lips. "If I were, I bet you'd have a list of 'must-sees' for me, Mr. Connoisseur." 

"But of course." 

Krycek shook his head and resumed drinking. Mulder attempted to do the same, but realized his glass was empty. He poked Krycek's thigh. "Gimme another drink." 

Krycek took the bottle away from his lips just long enough to say, "word missing." 

"Gimme another drink NOW." 

Krycek chuckled. "Sorry, wrong answer. Come and get it yourself." 

Mulder settled himself more comfortably on the pillow. "'Don't feel like it." 

Krycek emptied the bottle, let it fall on the floor and grabbed another one from his bag. "'Don't feel like giving you one," he said as he refilled Doggett's offered glass before sipping from the bottle. 

Mulder groaned. "How am I supposed to drink myself into a stupor if you cut the alcohol supply? Pass the bottle!" he said as he extended his hand. 

Krycek rolled his eyes. "All right already," he said, but instead of handing Mulder the bottle, he grabbed his hand and pulled himself towards Mulder. Mulder turned onto his side and placed his pillow under his elbow as Krycek sat next to him. "Happy now?" Krycek asked as he poured Mulder a new drink. 

"Very," Mulder answered as he began drinking again, soon followed by Krycek who, feeling much too lazy to go back to his original position, lay as he was and used Mulder's side as a makeshift pillow for his head, resting his feet on his pillow at the head of the bed. "Now that you're out of the FBI, you could apply for a job as my personal pillow, Mulder." 

Mulder ruffled Krycek's short hair. "You're pushing your luck, Krycek." 

Krycek shrugged and closed his eyes. "I can live with it tonight." He felt Mulder prop himself up on his elbows and slip his arm under his shoulders. Krycek kept his eyes closed as he felt his upper body being lifted slightly, and when he felt Mulder's lips brush against his, he lost all will to open them, fearing that if he did so, he would realize that it was just yet another dream, a lie wrapped in the fog of sleep. He parted his lips just enough to let his tongue gently caress Mulder's lips in an invitation to deepen to kiss, which Mulder did with increasing hunger. 

"Really?" Krycek asked his a whisper against Mulder's lips when he broke the kiss. 

Mulder placed a light peck on Krycek's moist lips. "'Might as well make the best of the time we've got left," he answered as he discarded his empty glass and then slipped his now free hand under Krycek's T-shirt. 

"Mmmmmmmmmmmm... I like the idea," Krycek whispered in Mulder's ear before nipping and licking his earlobe. 

"Get a room you two." 

Krycek raised his head and Mulder turned his to look at Doggett. The latter was now sitting on his bed, legs bent, leaning back against the wall, slowly swirling the finger of scotch left in his glass. Krycek chuckled as he untangled himself from Mulder's embrace and got up. "Dogboy's jeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaalooooooooooous..." he singsonged as he walked towards Doggett seductively, a predatory sparkle in his eyes. 

Doggett gulped and tried to scramble away. He barely had time to say "'Am..." before Krycek jumped on his bed, grabbed him by the wrists and effectively silenced him with a kiss. His glass got knocked away by the impact and fell on the floor, spilling its contents on the carpet. 

Taken by surprise, Doggett didn't react right away and let himself be kissed. Krycek moaned as he ran his tongue over Doggett's, pining his captive's wrists above his head. Soon, however, there was no need for Krycek to restrain Doggett anymore; his arousal, fueled by years of abstinence and a more than healthy dose of scotch, quickly overrid the more rational part of his mind. Krycek broke the kiss and purred when Doggett blindly reached for the hem of his once-white T-shirt and slipped his hands under it, stroking Krycek's back and shoulders with the tips of his fingers. 

Krycek kissed Doggett's forehead, eyelids, nose, went for the cheeks, then came back to the mouth, which he covered in a wet kiss, making Doggett groan. Grinning, he ground his groin against Doggett's, and was rewarded with a loud gasp. After one last silky stroke of the tongue on Doggett's lips, Krycek glanced over his shoulder. "Coming, Mulder?" 

"Yeah, just setting up the cam." 

Doggett's half-closed eyes flew open. "WHAT???" 

Mulder appeared beside him and Krycek, wearing only his undershirt and boxer-briefs. "Just kidding, John." He slipped his hand under Krycek's T-shirt and pushed it up and over his head. Krycek quickly removed the garment and resumed kissing Doggett, on the neck and shoulders this time. He rolled to his side, pulling Doggett along with him, allowing Mulder to strip Doggett of his jeans, then made Doggett sit up as he did the same. 

Mulder sat behind Doggett, kissing and nipping his nape and shoulders. Krycek joined Mulder at Doggett's left shoulder and kissed him deeply, their tongues doing their familiar, yet still luscious dance, as they tasted each other. Doggett closed his eyes and hugged Krycek tightly, sucking in a breath when Mulder's hands stroked the bulge in his white cotton boxers. 

Reaching down, Doggett unzipped Krycek's faded black jeans, stroking the swollen penis behind the black cotton of a pair of worn briefs. Krycek groaned into Mulder's mouth in response, making the two other men smile. Mulder took Krycek's hand and guided it down to his own erection. Krycek acknowledged the unworded request by freeing the hard shaft from its cotton sheath and stroking it with his thumb, slowly. Mulder moaned Krycek's name and slid his own hands inside Doggett's boxers, wrapping them around Doggett's dick, smearing the few drops of precum along the whole length of it, causing Doggett's hips to jerk. 

"Huh... hey..." Doggett panted, "before we... keep goin'... which one of you... got the lube and condoms?" 

All movement stopped in the room. Krycek and Mulder looked at each other, mouths agape. After several long seconds, Krycek managed to answer "Oops." 

Mulder raised an eyebrow. "Must be the first time you don't have your sex kit with you." 

Krycek stuck his tongue at Mulder. "Why don't YOU have any of that?" 

"I was in JAIL, moron. Sex was not part of the plan." 

"Wasn't part of mine either when I came scampering after your ass." 

All three men sighed as one. "So... we done now?" asked Doggett. 

"Done???" exclaimed Krycek. "The night's still... alright, it's not, but we've barely started!!!" 

"... but..." 

"Come on, John," Mulder said as he tucked his chin in the crook of Doggett's shoulder, "extreme possibilities, remember?" He punctuated his sentence with a nip on Doggett's earlobe. 

Doggett let out a short moan, feeling his newfound resolution melting faster than a snowbank in Hell. He opened his mouth to attempt to protest one last time, but Krycek seized the opportunity to kiss him again, less hungrily this time, much more tenderly, almost lovingly. Doggett closed his eyes and gladly returned the kiss, figuring he would be quite foolish to refuse such nicely offered, welcomed warmth in the coldness of his life. He kissed Krycek for a long time, reacquainting himself with the delicious feeling of soft lips pressing against his, of a tongue playfully wrestling with his, of just holding another warm body against his. When he broke the kiss, almost regretfully, he kept his eyes closed and rested his forehead against Krycek's. "Okay..." he whispered, "what now?" 

Krycek grinned. "Well, we can always do this..." he said as he pushed Doggett back against Mulder, before licking and kissing his way down Doggett's torso, ending his journey with a kiss on the head of Doggett's cock. Doggett's hips bucked again, reflecting his craving for the soft feeling of Krycek's lips and tongue on him. Krycek grinned as he backed away. Doggett groaned, disappointed. Krycek's grinned even wider. "Come on, don't be greedy..." he said as he pulled Doggett towards the opposite side of the bed and made him lay on his side with Mulder's help. Only then did he resumed his exquisite blowjob, earning a loud, throaty moan from Doggett as soon as he kissed his cock. 

Doggett's attention was diverted by a hand stroking his cheek gently. He looked up and found Mulder kneeling next to him. "'Think you can do better than him?" he asked with a smile as he nodded to Krycek, who had briefly paused. 

Doggett stroked Krycek's hair. "Just equaling him would be quite an achievement." 

Both Mulder and Krycek chuckled. "You can always start by trying," Mulder said as he lay so that his erection was within Doggett's reach. Doggett nodded and started giving Mulder's cock tiny licks as memories of playful experimentation with his best friend in the army resurfaced. 

Smiling, Mulder reached down to pet Doggett's hair before turning his attention to Krycek's erection. He licked the bead of precum that had formed at the head, then licked and kissed the head while he reached inside Krycek's pants to fondle his balls. 

Krycek gasped around Doggett's penis. Since his first solo experiments he had always loved to have his balls played with, but tonight the thought that the hands playing with them, rolling them gently, were Mulder's, seemed to make the soft strokes a thousand times more arousing. Wanting to make it last as long as he could, though, he concentrated harder on the blowjob he was giving Doggett, but couldn't do anything to stop the soft moans and grunts rising from his throat, only to be muffled around Doggett's dick. 

The first time Krycek groaned, Doggett jerked away in surprise. However, as Krycek expertly continued to suck, lick and nibble his swollen dick, he quickly grew to love the added sensation brought by Krycek's little noises of pleasure. He reached down as kept sucking Mulder's shaft a bit awkwardly, lacking the practice of the two other men, and tangled his hand in Krycek's hair, stroking his forehead with his thumb. Krycek breathed out a sigh through his nose in response. Doggett ruffled Krycek's hair slightly, then brought his hand back up and gave his attention to Mulder's dick, trying to mimic Krycek's delicious way of using his mouth and hands to bring Mulder to orgasm. 

In the meantime, Mulder had slipped his hand further inside his pants and was now teasing his anus; his other hand held Krycek's dick at the base, stroking the testicles with his thumb. Krycek shivered from the combined touches, his breath was ragged, and his muscles were tensing up. Seeing this, Mulder pressed his index finger harder against Krycek's anus, almost popping it in. Krycek shuddered and groaned, louder than before. Doggett's hips bucked as Krycek's groan was muffled against his hard shaft. It brought him to the very edge of climax. 

Krycek jerked away from Doggett, arching his back, his mind now focused on nothing but the exquisite warmth surging through his entire body. Doggett moved his head away from Mulder's dick as he moaned plaintively, his release denied at the very last possible second. Mulder put a gentle finger on Doggett's lips, then crawled to the side, trembling slightly, moving the still recovering Krycek aside to finish his job. Knowing that no teasing would be appreciated, he grabbed Doggett's erection and began sucking on it, bringing Doggett to a mind-blowing orgasm in a mere few seconds. Resting his head on Doggett's thigh, he watched the older man savoring his bliss, a pleased smile on his lips. He absent-mindedly reached down for his own erection, but his hand was gently but firmly pushed away, just before he felt slightly calloused fingers wrap around his erection. Surprised, Mulder looked down and saw Krycek giving the head a tiny lick. Krycek looked back at Mulder. The silence in those few silent seconds bore more words than all the time they had spent together in the last seven years. Krycek flashed a smile at Mulder, a genuine, beautiful one, then he bent his head down and engulfed it, twirling his tongue around it. Mulder laid back and close his eyes, his world reducing itself to those silk-soft lips and that expert tongue on his dick, pleasing him, devouring him, wiping all pains, fears and doubts from his mind as his body went taut and a single, strangled word, "Alex!" escaped his lips before his mind went blank and his body, limp. 

When his heart rate returned to normal, Mulder opened his eyes, almost regretfully, expecting everything to be yet another nocturnal lie. The solitary, bluish light of a lamppost outside filtered through the translucent drapes of the window, providing the room's only light source. Mulder raised himself onto his elbows. Krycek lay beside him, an arm draped across Mulder's chest, eyes heavy-lidded with drowsiness; Doggett was laying at an angle to them, his thigh still serving as Mulder's pillow. Doggett turned to Mulder as the latter rose. "'Guess we can call it a night." 

Krycek nodded in approval and rose from the bed, letting his hand trail over Mulder's chest as he did. Mulder got up without a word. Doggett followed shortly after, then pulled the covers away and climbed in the bed again, pulling the covers over his shoulders and closing his eyes. He didn't even bother opening them as he felt the mattress dip. 

Moving back without a word, he left some room for whoever of the two other men had decided to share his bed. 

However, when he felt the mattress dip on both sides of him, he opened his eyes to check what was going on. Apparently, Krycek had decided to share his bed, and Mulder wanted in too. They managed to find a comfortable way to fit all three of them in the bed without too much hassle, then quickly drifted into sleep. 

The digital clock glowed 3:13 AM. Outside, the wind was slowly dying. 

++++++++++++++++++++Fin+++++++++++++++++++++++ 

* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Nyx Midnight 


End file.
